Forum:Randomness
I'm trying to make a randomizer. Don't mess with this page unless you know how.--Falcon At 03:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) edit: I, uhh, I have no frickin idea of what I'm doing. I tried to copy&paist the random quote thing from the ffwiki, but turns out there's templates within templates within templates within....ect. can anybody figure this out? I think there needs th be a "t" template for this to work (I edited out the use of Q and RQ templates, but....idk) I would normally have the balls to try to finish this, but I have lots to do tomorrow and I need my sleep. Please help!--Falcon At 03:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno, it's all a matter of practice, I suppose. It depends on what you want to randomize. Something as simple as random quotes only requires one template. No need for nesting. It's not easy. You need to type in every single option. It's not exactly automated. Of course, if you're willing to put in the effort, it's fairly simple. It just takes a lot of time. Use this link to get started. --OtakuD50 04:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) action=purge}} Randomize me, cap'n! OtakuD50, I don't have any idea what I'd do without you.--Falcon At 12:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) If I get the go ahead, Expect things here soon....If I don't have pressing homework matters.--Falcon At 21:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Testing template thingies: :"It would be nice to randomize quotes or articals. It would add a viel of intrigue to the main page." :—Falcon At— :"Another option could be to randomize images or banners to multiply appearance with the forementioned intrigue." :—Falcon At— :"I'm willing to build up a database of quotes specificly for this project." :—Falcon At— :"I have a respectable collection of .hack thingies to referance, but I'm lackiing SIGN, LotTAnime, AI buster 2, Link (and it's manga), GnU, CELL, and ZERO (I think that's all I lack that's of current importance)." :—Falcon At— :"If anyone has quote suggestions, let me know (1) the quote and (2) who said it." :—Falcon At— :"Work starts tomorrow, maybe." :—{User:Falcon At|Falcon At]] Talk Ooh, an idea. Is there someway you can link the randomizer to a special page that only has the options. If so, we could have a section of the main page labeled "Quote of the Moment," which would link to a random quote in the Randomized Quotes page. Of course, I don't know the technicalities and coding involved in it, so it's just an idea. My previous idea of quote of the week/month where we manually change it every week/month works too. Kulaguy 23:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :The Final Fantasy Wiki (who I attempted to copy-paste-steal from) had a template for that and simply pasted it on the main page. I don't know how yet, but for now I'll work up my data base before I figure that out.--Falcon At 02:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's really simple. Just make a Template that has all of the options, then post the template call on the main page. And I guess you could dress it up a little.--OtakuD50 02:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks Ota. (is it okay if I call you that? your name's too tedious to type out every time)--Falcon At 03:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Only if I get to call you Fukui-san. Then when I call for you, you must say "yes, Ota!" Otherwise Otaku is fine.--OtakuD50 04:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm done with my collection. Moving into appling them....oh boy...--Falcon At 15:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :You're late. Tell me you've got something done.--OtakuD50 07:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I've been busy for the past few days. see my new pages under Ask Piros! and Net-Slum--Falcon At 22:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC)